


Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chasten swallows, giving his lover a nod and Pete removes the garment off of him like he’s unwrapping his first ever gift.And Pete had done it before, so many times before. He, himself had done it before. But doing it now feels different; the act isn’t new, but it feels… different. And Chasten thinks this is right, better… raw yet delicate.
Relationships: Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: Anonymous





	Hearts are wild creatures, that's why our ribs are cages

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm not that good of a writer but I tried. It seems cringey and awkward and probably so many mistakes but still thought of sharing.

**“Hearts are wild creatures”**

Chasten panted, the ghost of Pete's warm breath on his nape holding a sacred promise.

He feels the wedding band in his finger. Heavy, unyielding, it feels like closing in on his finger and he gasps. _ Oh yes, right there, Pete. _

A hand snakes up to his chest, fingers almost languidly gliding across the grooves of his muscles and Chasten stops it with a hand. Turning his head to the side, he whispers, "Kiss me."

And Pete was there, all soft lips and sharp teeth; devouring his mouth like it's his only food, swallowing his moans like it will quench his thirst. Chasten pulls him in, twisting his body so he now lies in his back and Pete pulls away to trail kisses on his neck.

He nips at his collarbone, and places a reverent kiss in the hollow between them and Chasten feels a tingling sensation run through his spine and straight down to his cock. Raising his legs, he wraps them around his lover's slim waist and whispers his name.

Pete’s muffled groans vibrate through his neck, grinding their hips and Chasten feels that he might just come from this and he’s torn if he likes it to end that way or not. With Pete grinding his hips down just like that -  _ Ah-again, Pete  _ , the friction of their cocks rubbing with only the thin fabric of their boxers separating them.

Chasten slides a hand down his back, slowly, mapping every inch of his skin. He knows the stories they tell, knows it all by heart and mind. His finger ran over a small scar, thin and almost faded - from falling off a bike in his childhood - Pete bit back a groan when he lightly presses down on it. He feels a harsh nip on his neck, then lips - those soft yet fierce pair of lips nibbling at the lobe of his ear.

Arching his back, Chasten rests a hand on the small of his lover's back - a hint of a demand; a demand that Pete is fully aware of. Chasten breathes in then whispers, "Peter- come on , please."

Pete hums, his tongue tracing the length of Chasten's jaw. "Please what?"

"Please don't tease me."

Pete finds his hand, their rings clinking as he crosses their fingers together and Chasten finds himself staring at those mesmerizing, hypotonic blue eyes. He had seen that look in them before yet every time he sees it directed at him - he feels like air was punched out of his lungs.

Chasten closes the distance between their lips and sighs in the kiss. Pete raises their clasped hands above his head and he responds by gripping it tighter, letting Pete map his mouth with his tongue again - like he hadn’t done it before, like he’s doing it again for the first time and he has all the time in the world and Chasten loves it. Loves every stroke of his tongue, the touch of stubble and the hot breaths in his cheek, that taste in his tongue that is so Pete it physically hurts. Loves that Pete’s lips are on his - kissing him like it’s the only thing he would ever do, like its his damn job, like he was born for it. Chasten gasps, then breaks the kiss and throws his head back when Pete palms his erection, a loud moan escaping from his parted lips.

“Peter, please.”

And maybe Pete finally heard the desperation in his voice. Or maybe he too had turned desperate. But he finally stands up, hands dragging along the length of Chasten's torso only to rest on the waistband of his boxers and Chasten is suddenly hyper-aware of everything he does. The slightly raised rhythm of his heart, the soft thud as his feet hits the cold floor of their bedroom, the exhalation of each breath, the way the moonlight hits one side of his face, casting a shadow on the other. Chasten swallows, giving his lover a nod and Pete removes the garment off of him like he’s unwrapping his first ever gift.

And Pete had done it before, so many times before. He, himself had done it before. But doing it now feels different; the act isn’t new, but it feels… different. And Chasten thinks this is right, better… raw yet delicate.

Chasten sits up and rids Pete of the garment that now does nothing to hide his lover’s erection. He grasp it in his hand; heavy and thick and throbbing and Chasten wants it in.

Pete closes his eyes, raising a hand to card his fingers through Chasten’s soft, blond curls. A small gasp escapes his lips when Chasten takes his cock in his mouth, tongue lapping at the precum before he sucks the head and Pete opens his eyes to find his lover staring up at him; light blue eyes almost glowing at the pale cast of moonlight and Pete feels a tug in his chest and something else running through his veins. The gold band in his finger is a contrast against the light brown of Chasten’s hair.

Moaning, Chasten briefly closes his eyes when the grip in his hair tightens. He pulls back for a moment, stroking before taking Pete’s cock back in his mouth again; slowly, until the head hits the back of his throat and Chasten groans at the sensation, swallowing when Pete lets out a low moan above him.

He tightens his lips and sucks, slowly, dragging it out and Chasten revels at the way Pete leans down on him, hand grasping his shoulder and his mouth falling open in a silent shout. A wet, popping sound emanates in the room and Chasten licks his lips, humming at the taste and does it again. Chasten fondles his balls in one hand and feels Pete’s knees buckle, the hand in his hair gripping tighter.

Pete moans his name and it was music to Chasten’s ears, he shifts his legs wider and slips a hand between his legs, stroking his own cock. He hums in encouragement as Pete thrust shallowly in his mouth, the crown of his cock hitting the back of his throat over and over, making him moan louder each time.

The stare he receives from Pete was almost predatory and a smile tugs at his lips that Pete fucks out of his face. A dribble of precum hits his tongue and he swallows, his eyes closing at the taste. He flattens his tongue on the underside of Pete’s cock, on the thick vein that throbs in every slide in and out of his mouth.

Then Pete places a hand in his jaw and pulls out, dragging Chasten up for a kiss and moaning at his taste on his lover’s mouth. Chasten finds his hand and guides it on the small of his back, squirming when Pete slips a finger in the crack of his ass.

Pulling back, Pete carefully guides him back to the bed, slotting himself between Chasten’s spread legs. Chasten looks simply beautiful like this here. His chiseled chest smooth and pale, the column of his neck soft and his pulse beating- begging for his lips on it, his features painted with pleasure and that mouth, oh what that mouth can do, and each sound that escapes past those sweet lips- Pete doesn’t think there would be any other word to describe Chasten at any moment than beautiful.

Chasten sighs at the small kisses on the length of his neck, the nibbling in his earlobe- whispers of sweet everythings and moans at the sucking on his pulse point, gasps at the soft bites and blow of breaths in each of his nipple. He closes his eyes, and drinks in the sensation of Pete’s lips - gentle and reverent on his body and there’s still that tiny gust of thought in each peck that Chasten might break, that he might run, that Pete might be gone again and Chasten is all too aware that that will never go away. The numbing thought that one of them could lose each other through the demanding nature of politics and each trace of lips and every touch of a hand is them engraving one another into their memories. 

“Open your eyes,” Pete whispers, “Look at me, Chasten.”

Pete links their hands again, kissing the ring in his finger and Chasten feels like his ribs are closing in on his fast-beating heart at the sight. Pete kisses him again- once, chaste; then moves down the length of his body and gives his cock a gentle suck on the head.

“ Peter. ”

Humming, Pete takes it further to his mouth, his teeth softly scraping at the sensitive skin when he pulls back. He rests his cheek on Chasten’s thigh and hears the man sigh above him as he plants feather-light kisses on the creamy skin.

Chasten’s leg fall open and he lets out a broken moan when Pete licks at his entrance, his stubble a tingling fire in his thighs. He thrusts into the mouth licking him open, groaning in frustration when Pete pinned him on the bed with a hand on his hips.

Pete swirls his tongue on the puckered hole, sucking and licking until the first ring of muscles loosen under his ministrations. Chasten was a moaning mess above him, one hand at the verge of ripping the sheets and the other still holding unto his hand tightly. He was always so sensitive here and Pete knows that, knows that even a simple lap from his hole up to the head of his cock will make Chasten come given the right timing; when he was so coiled up he was a writhing mess on the sheets, his head thrown back, forehead damp with sweat and his curls a crown on his head. When everything about him is so bright Pete feels like covering his eyes at the sight but doesn’t because the look of pure bliss on Chasten’s face - his mouth open and neck taut as he throws his head back, his eyes squeezed shut - is enough for him to come.

Chasten bucks against him and he pins the man down on the bed harder, his tongue moving in and out relentlessly and he feels Chasten squirm in his face, whining.

“Please, Peter-” Chasten managed to gasp out, his chest heaving- “Please don’t stop.”

He leans on his elbow to watch Pete between his legs and finds the man looking up at him. Pete licks around his hole, tightening his lips and sucks making Chasten whimper, brow furrowing as he strains to keep his eyes open. He removes the hand pinning him on the bed and kisses the palm before putting two fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes when Pete groans in approval. He sucks at the fingers in his mouth, mirroring Pete’s movements and swirls his tongue, wetting each digit before Pete pulls his fingers out and traces them in his ass, pushing a finger in along with his tongue.

Chasten throws his head back, chest heaving as Pete continues to fuck him with his fingers. Then he was kissing Chasten’s exposed neck, pulling his fingers out.

“Peter,” He places a hand on Pete’s chest, over his hammering heart then up his arms, maneuvering him so he’s the one lying on his back. Chasten wants to see him under the moonlight, wants to see the shifts in his features highlighted by the silent, watchful rays of moonlight and Pete lets him.

He reaches over to the nightstand for lube, handing it to Pete who warms the liquid with his palms before pushing his fingers inside him again. Chasten leans down to kiss him, caressing the column of Pete’s neck with one hand as he uses the other to hold himself up. He feels Pete scissoring his fingers, opening him up slowly and carefully - even though Chasten knows that he won't break now. It was slow nights like this when Pete is so slow and gentle. When everything falls off of his shoulders, his silence that of a man weary of caring about his lovely city but still does not forget to give and allows himself to have- to take only with explicit permission. Chasten whimpers in his lips, cradling Pete's head in his hand, fingers threading through the locks. Only breaking the kiss when Pete repeatedly hits that one spot, making him moan in the space between their parted lips.

“Peter,” He moans his name on the man’s ear, hips gyrating, “I’m ready. Please.”

And Pete surges up to him for another fierce kiss, keeping him close with a hand on the small of his back. He teases the length of his cock along the crack on Chasten's ass, making him whine in the kiss; biting at Pete's lower lip until the man gasps and pushes his cock inside him.

Heaving deep breaths and palms resting on the hard chest under him- fingers splaying over the chest hair, Chasten sinks in until he feels Pete's hips in his ass; the thick girth opening him up and Chasten lets out a deep sigh, his own heart beating loud and fast in his ears.

He revels at the rising and falling of Pete's chest beneath his palms, that furrow in his brow and the sweat breaking on his forehead. Their skin hot against one another and Chasten leans down, rocking his hips and blows a cold breath at Pete's exposed neck. He watches, rapt at the goosebumps breaking along his skin.

“Damn it,” Pete cursed, eyes closed and his head turned to the side, “Love.”

And that- that name on his lips. Chasten hears that like something akin to a prayer, an utterance filled with something real and pure and significantly intangible. He rocks his hips harder, taking a calloused hand and places it on his waist, a silent request: touch me and Pete doesn't need to be told twice. And both of his hands hold him, running along his thighs as he moves up and down above him, encouraging-  _ yes, that’s good, you’re doing so good.  _ Thumb tracing the V of his hips and Chasten gasps, thrusting down harder, faster, and  _ yes, Pete, move. _

__

Leaning down, Chasten gasps when Pete holds him close, his dick trapped between their bodies as the mayor thrusts up to him- the force of each wringing sounds out of Chasten that he muffles in the crook of his husband’s neck.

“Fu- Peter, yes, oh God, Peter-” Chasten says between gasps and moans and whines. He fists his hands on the sheets and raises himself up. He stares up at the ceiling, clenching his jaw then squeezes his eyes shut- “Oh, that feels so good.”

A pair of hands roam his body and he continues to move, faster. Clenching his ass on the thick shaft inside him until he hears those grunts turn into a deep groan and Chasten feels the hand in his body stopping in its tracks to hold onto him. And he was suddenly aware of the whorls on those fingertips like a stamp in his unmarked skin; thoughts of being marked swimming in his mind.

Then Pete sits up and puts his arms around him, staring deep into his eyes. Chasten closes his and rests their foreheads together, hands buried in Pete’s hair; gripping it tightly when Pete kept hitting his prostate, making him moan in each thrust. And Pete must’ve felt the frown creasing his forehead and stops, pulling out of him and pours more lube in his cock.

Chasten lays in his stomach beside him, stretching out and groaning almost impatiently. Then Pete was moving above him, trailing kisses on his back, hands on his ass with his long fingers splayed possessively on each cheek. Chasten looks at him over his shoulders, “Spank me.”

Pete lets out a low chuckle, sitting back in his heels before hitting Chasten’s plump ass; just as he requested, just as he likes it. Hard- once, twice; the sound a rich reverberation that combines with Chasten’s loud and indulging moans erupts on the room and Pete presses a light kiss on the slightly reddened cheeks before pushing his cock back in.

Burying his face in the sheets, Chasten whines at the steady rhythm that Pete has established, only heightening the sensations from the spanking. His toes curling in pleasure and he grips the edge of the bed tighter, sure that he will rip the material open if Pete doesn’t stop but-  _ please, don’t ever stop. _ He began moving back, meeting each thrust with his own then Pete shifts and the angle kept hitting his prostate making Chasten scramble, moaning and reaching behind him to touch Pete, his back arching. Pete leans down on him, chest against his back; he removes Chasten’s hands in his thigh, raises it above them and covers both with his.

“Chasten,” Pete says, his breaths coming in short pants as his hips move erratically, “ Chasten.”

Chasten turns, lips brushing against Pete’s stubble, “Say what you want-” Pete grips his wrist, pushing down on him- “Say it loud.”

Groaning, Pete kisses his neck then whispers, “Love.”

He clenches his ass around him, throwing his head back on his shoulders, “Louder, Peter.”

“Fuck-” Pete cursed, grinding his hips while Chasten clenches around him, “Love, you feel so good. Fuck yes, Love - just like that. ”

Chasten moans at the sound of his nickname, keeping Pete close with a hand on his neck. The man groans in his ear, his thrust faltering then going harder, making him see white behind his eyelids, that familiar coil tightening in his abdomen- pulling the strings in his spine that holds his mind- preventing it from falling to the precipice of pleasure.

Then suddenly he was facing Pete and he feels a shiver run along his skin at the sight; he looks utterly debauched, his cock thick and heavy between his legs before he pushes back into the tight heat of Chasten’s ass. His bangs hanging low in his damp forehead accentuated by the slow greying due to stress in his temple. His cheeks flushed and chest glistening from exertion. His half-lidded eyes regarded Chasten, licking his lower lips before diving in for a kiss and Chasten hears the strong thumping of his heart matching the rhythm of the one in his chest- beating wildly like it wants to break out of his ribs, out into the open and with Pete.

**“...that’s why our ribs are cages.”**

Wrapping his legs around Pete’s waist, he held his breath as he was filled again. Letting out a low moan that Pete swallows in a kiss when he begins to move. Chasten wraps his arms around his neck, pushing his tongue past his lips. Their hearts beating against each other and Chasten arches his back, senses going in a frenzy at every thrust that hits his prostate. He was gasping in the kiss, only to pull away and throw his head back. And Pete- leaves sucking and wet kisses along his neck, his jaw, biting at the crook of his neck and shoulders and he was so-

“Peter-” Chasten gasps, opening his eyes only to see the stars painting the night sky reflected outside the window; it’s breathtaking, this is breathtaking- “I’m close- I’m so close. Please don’t stop.”

And Pete didn’t touch his cock, only moves faster, deeper, and his toes curl from the pleasure coursing through his veins. The coil in his gut tightening and Chasten can almost taste it.  _ There, so good. _ He feels Pete is a pianist playing the keys of each vertebra in his spine and instilling pleasure in each bone until they both reach crescendo. Clenching his ass to feel that length moving inside of him. The final note hitting him when Pete groans, “Chasten.”

And for a moment Chasten thinks time momentarily stills- then the jump to the abyss, and Chasten knows he was moaning so loud, louder when cum hits his insides in long, thick spurts and Pete rides their orgasm and continues to fuck him; his own cum hitting their chest and he rubs up at Pete’s abdomen. He was arching his back, neck exposed where Pete muffled his own grunts, hand holding Chasten’s hips so tight- and if only he could leave a mark.

They came down from the high in short pants and calming hearts, Chasten noticed his own slowing faster than his lover’s and he smiles, pulling his husband in for a gentle kiss. There aren’t a lot of things that can raise his own heartbeat- he places a hand on Pete’s chest, enjoying the sound of the steady beating of his heart. Letting out a low groan when the man pulls out and reaches for something on the floor.

Chasten frowns, “Is that my shirt?”

Pete just smirks as he cleans them up, only looking at the piece of clothing in his hand when he’s done, “Yes-” he chuckles at the look Chasten gave him, throwing the shirt back to the floor and crawls up to press a chaste kiss on his husband’s firmly closed lips- “You can borrow mine.”

“No,” Chasten said, avoiding the next kiss with a playful smile. He shifts so they are now lying properly on the bed and puts the covers around them, snuggling into Pete’s arms, “Your shirt deserves to be burned or donated to Goodwill. As your husband, it is my duty to make you look fashionable and we are going to redo your entire closet”

Chasten laughs at the groan that he earns from Pete. He is awfully aware that he has a thing for that and Chasten intends to use it at any given opportunity. Their gazes met and Chasten paused, mesmerized.

“I love you.” He whispers in the small space between them, like a secret - though it hardly is.

And Pete feels warmth at the words, the familiar warmth of the same man who uttered them. The first time Chasten confessed his love, Pete had difficulty accepting it because he had been alone for such a long part of his life. He rests their forehead together, “I love you too, babe.”

But finally, finally, Pete has come to accept it and is no longer afraid to express who he is. 

  
  



End file.
